


Bittersweet Shimmer (#BF4F51)

by Lo_and_behold



Category: Original Work
Genre: Color, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_and_behold/pseuds/Lo_and_behold
Summary: A poem by yours truly





	Bittersweet Shimmer (#BF4F51)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably post other poems along the way, but I mostly write fan fiction and stuff so if you're a fan of kpop check me out. Thanks for reading.

Your weapon of choice is 

your sharp tongue that you use

to cut me down--

to reduce me.

 

The glimmer in your eyes

melts me into a

pool of my own blood. 

I can't feel you anymore. 

 

You're taken aback when 

I move to my feet-

the feet that carry me 

across the rubble you've left behind.

 

Now I stand tall,

rising above who you think you are.

I close my eyes and blow;

blow out the fire hidden inside you.


End file.
